Reborn:Wish
by magic in me
Summary: A new life in a world that has long passed. This new life brings new experiences, far more than his last. Being a Hanyou Harry could handle, it was adjusting to being a girl he'd have to learn to live in his new life as Akane. (3) Warning for language. AU Inuyasha, AU Harry Potter


**This is to be part of a collection. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk, followed by Reborn:Whirlpool. Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm not sure how many I'll be writing, but I do know it will be more than five. Each one will be a one-shot around 3k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**A new life in a world that has long passed. This new life brings new experiences, far more than his last. Being a Hanyou Harry could handle, it was adjusting to being a girl he'd have to learn to live in his new life as Akane.**

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

See the thing about reincarnation, it doesn't mean you'll always awaken as the same species or gender. It is left completely up to fate and your parent's souls. Some incarnations live as they always have been, human and male or female. Others can end up switching back and forth between different life forms. It just depends on your draw.

It was happening again. He could feel his soul, his body, awakening once more. He was a baby again. His whole being felt so tired. Why couldn't he just go one to the afterlife? It was as if every time he was reborn, he was key to stopping some catastrophic event. Like the worlds he visited couldn't handle their own problems.

"Hime-sama, it isn't human!" The words had green eyes opening. The words spoken were similar to the language he had once spoken in his previous life.

"Let me see my child!" A beautiful, Asian woman filled his line of sight. "My beautiful daughter."

His mind went blank.

Daughter.

He was now a she. His new life would be extremely different than his last three. Though he'd married females in his past life, he also knew he was bisexual. As long as he cared for them deeply enough, he would love anyone. It was just most people thought gay relationships were wrong. So to be a girl, meant he couldn't fall for a girl this time.

"What will you name it, Hime-sama?"

"Akane."

* * *

Akane giggled as she ran past her keepers. The woman and man were sibling white kitsune, appointed to her through her father, a Kitsune Daiyokai. The two adored the young lady that would one day take her father's place within his castle. For now, she was a child free to live her life. Well, within the walls of her mother's home that is. The outside world was cruel to people like her. Many of her mother's servants left after she was born.

A Hanyou was a half demon. The child of a human parent and a yokai one. Some are lucky and don't appear like a Hanyou, while others are easy to tell. For Akane, her fox ears and tails easily gave away that she was a Kitsune Hanyou. By human years, she should be an adult, as a half demon, she still had some growing up to do.

Well, in there eyes, that was.

To Akane, this was the fourth life she had lived. Admittedly the first female life. That didn't change the fact she was basically around four hundred mentally. She knew things that were even discovered in the new era she found herself in. She could also hold her own in a fight, given her last life was as an Anbu Taicho.

It wasn't lost on her that she was a Fox demon's child in her new life.

"Akane-sama, please stop!" Ao whined as he panted for air. Ai was just as bad off as her brother. "We need to finish your lessons."

"No! I'm bored, and want to go see Totosai!" The girl whined. "Haha promised I could go today."

"And we will, after your lesson, Hime." Ai promised, regaining her composure. The girl pouted.

"But I _know_ the lesson." The adult demons shared looks.

It wasn't a lie. Ai and Ao had been quick to learn that little Akane was a girl who knew things that most wouldn't. From herbs that were poisonous to advanced mathematics that they hadn't even known. She knew how to cook, and how to keep an estate. She had no problem speaking to people, even those that hated her for being a Hanyou, and getting them to calm down. The girl was smart, and acted as if she were an old soul.

"Fine." The man groaned, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his back. "But I'll carry you. You're not that quick yet." The girl nodded, relaxing into his hold as they started to move. Ai and Ao's father, Sai, promised to watch her mother, as was his job.

* * *

It took very little to convince Totosai to create a Naginata for her. She even gave up her own fang for the process, having trust in herself more than others. The demon warned her that the powers would be unknown, and she merely shrugged.

"It's a Naginata. Dangerous on it's own if you know how to use it."

"And do you know how to use one?"

"Would you like to see, Totosai-san?" At the man's nod, Akane grabbed a staff about the same size as a Naginata and started to go through her Uzumaki kata. When she finished, the Yokai nodded.

"I shall be finished in three days. You are free to stay or return later."

"Akane-sama, we must return later. Your mother will become worried if we stay three days." Ai told her charge. Akane nodded, turning to bow to Totosai.

"Thank you for creating me a Naginata."

"Thank your otou-san, kit. He's the one that paid for it." Akane nodded, smiling as they left.

That smile disappeared upon them arriving home.

All around, it was chaos. Fire was consuming their home. Villagers were panicking and running around with buckets from the well to try and stop it. Demons were fighting what appeared to be other demons. Just not kitsune. She could just make out her father, Inari's nine tails as he fought a being in the distance. Akane fell to her knees, causing Ai to pick her up. As her height changed, Akane screamed.

There, lying in the middle of the square, lay her mother and Sai. Likely the first two to perish. Akane felt sick as she stared down at her mother, willing her to wake up. To move. To say something. When nothing happened, the girl broke down sobbing. Her protectors were also crying even as they turned to leave. Ai doing the sensible thing by knocking the girl out.

* * *

At sixty years old, Akane appeared to be in her young teens of fourteen or fifteen. Her illusions, taught by Ai and Ao, made her appear as human, or demon, as she felt. Currently she was as her natural form as she picked herbs. Ai and Ao were hidden among the trees, watching her collect the items she needed for her poultices. Strapped to her back was her Naginata.

"Oh." Akane jerked up, hand holding her weapon to a little girl's throat. The next moment, she was against a tree with a Inu Daiyokai holding her by the throat. Akane glared back, motioning for her protectors to stay away. A deep breath revealed a heavy musk in the air.

"You should teach your charge to never sneak up on a demon, or hanyou, Inu-sama." Akane sneered as she grabbed his hand and pressed a nerve that made him release her. "I always look before I kill, not many can say that same." Akane brushed off her Kimono as she picked up her Naginata, Amaterasu.

"You're young. Where are your parents?" Akane snorted, turning to face the Yokai. Her three tails swishing angrily.

"It is improper to mention a woman's age, and to ask for information without introducing yourself. Have you no manners?"

"This one does not have a reason to introduce himself to a lowly Hanyou." Akane's eye twitched as she turned to the little girl.

"Hi sweetie. Is he always like that?" The girl squeaked, but nodded even as she hid. Akane nodded.

"I am Akane, daughter of Inari of the Eastern Lands," she told the Daiyokai. "My family perished some time ago." She looked the yokai over again. "You wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru-sama, would you? Have I wandered too far West?"

"We are on the Eastern Lands." Akane tilted her head in question. "I am seeking my idiot half-breed brother."

"And who, exactly, is that?"

"Inuyasha." The little girl spoke finally, sensing no danger. "Sesshomaru-sama needs to do something, but Rin can't go with him."

"Oh? You mean the Inu-Hanyou who is hunting Naraku?" Akane asked, tilting her head. "He was heading back West, the last I heard." The Daiyokai twitched. "You likely just missed him. Something about a lead."

"Akane-sama, enough!" Ai and Ao jumped down to kneel just behind her. "We must hurry away. He is moments from going into rut." Akane snorted.

"Sesshomaru-sama would never lay with a human, let alone a half-breed like myself." She said, rolling her eyes even as she turned to leave. "Bye Rin-chan, it was nice to meet you! Maybe we will meet again soon!"

"Wait!" The girl called out. Akane frowned, turning to kneel for the small girl that came running. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I stay with Akane-onesan?" The demon lord looked ready to refuse when Rin turned on, what Akane had since dubbed, puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Very well. I shall return in one week for her in this clearing, Hanyou. You best protect her with your life." Akane went to protest, but the man was already gone. Sighing, she turned to the little girl.

"Why don't we go to the village and get you something to eat? They have some nice Dango there." Rin's eyes lit up, and Akane laughed as her illusion washed over her. Her red hair bled black, and her ears and tails disappeared. For all intents and purpose, she appeared to be Rin's older sister. "How did you become a ward of Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Sesshomaru-sama helped Rin. See, Rin cared for him when he was injured. Then, one day, wolves attacked our village. They killed Rin, but Sesshomaru-sama has a technique that can bring the dead back to life." Akane flinched, but hid it well from the girl.

She, of course, had heard the tales of the Tenseiga. She'd even searched for Sesshomaru for over a decade to beg him to bring at least her father back to life. She would have even became his slave, if it meant she could see her father and mother again. However, the Inu-Daiyokai was just too difficult to track down. When two decades passed, she gave up. She knew that by that time, her parents wouldn't like to be awoken once more So she gave up her hopes on finding Tenseiga. For Japan was a large place with many isles for one girl to search for a man who was constantly moving.

"Rin has been with Sesshomaru-sama since. He's like my Otou-sama. I've never had one before." Akane's heart clenched at the girl's words as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure that Sesshomaru-sama feels the same way for you, Rin-chan." Akane smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. "Let's go!"

* * *

Akane sat watching Rin as she made flower crowns in the clearing as they awaited Sesshomaru's return. Seven days seemed to fly by within the village. The Hanyou had even been kind enough to buy Rin a few more outfits, stating that the young girl would likely get a growth spurt soon. At least, that was what her scent was hinting at. A scent that smelled like lillies to the young woman.

"Akane-sama, you've been different these last few days." Ao commented, standing propped against the tree Akane was sat next two. Ai was doing a perimeter check.

"It's nothing, Ao-niisan." The girl promised, glancing up at the Kitsune. "Just a few changes in the my own body that caught my attention." Red eyes widened as the white fox knelt before her, looking her over.

"It is nearly your heat cycle?"

"I'll be fine. I've heard the cycles aren't as horrible for Hanyous as it is for full Yokai." Akane's lips twitched. "More like how human's live their lives. I'll be fine." She snickered, "you know, most males would baulk at the thought of asking a woman that question." Ao blushed brightly.

"Yes, well, I live with two women who have no trouble talking about those things when I'm around." Ao laughed off. "I see Ai-neesan. I'm going to go stand watch with her. Your charge looks like she's about finished with your crown." Akane nodded, standing as he left.

Rin came running over, matching crowns in her hands. The girl tripped, causing Akane to catch her by the back of her kimono. The small girl just grinned happily back as she regained her balance. The young woman chuckled, bending down to allow the flower crown to be applied to her head. Just as she stood up, a scent caught her attention.

Spider.

Grabbing Rin, Akane spun as fast as she could, zigzagging into the forest line, right into her protectors, who were getting ready to attack the other demon. However, all four knew that this demon was far too dangerous for them to handle. Or rather, too dangerous with a human child to watch. Akane debated before handing Rin over to Ai, who went to protest.

"I promised to throw down my life to protect the child. I never go against my word. It is as good as calling me a liar. Get her out of here, Ai-neesan. Ao-niisan and I will find you, I promise." The girl smiled at her bodyguard. "I will see you both soon, okay? Look for Sesshomaru-sama. If anything, knowing that Naraku is in the area he will come to deal with him."

"Very well. Ao, Akane-sama, please, survive this."

"Of course, Ai-neesan." Both chirped as one. They turned to face the monster that had destroyed their homes. Akane expertly spun her Amaterasu and called upon the Elder Wand as she exited the forest.

"You've chosen to face death to get the brat away from me? Noble, but stupid." Naraku sneered. Akane snorted as she moved forward, her weapon spinning gracefully.

"I may be 'noble and stupid' in your eyes, but countless people see me as a hero who holds their word. My name is Akane, and you destroyed my home and family. You will pay. If not by myself, then by someone else you have wronged." The girl snarled, her Naginata coming to a stop to point at the made Yokai. "Amaterasu and I will at least give you a wound that will make you cower like the coward you are." A bright light started to gather into an orb at the point of the Naginata. "Chiaki!"

Multiple lights shot forward to Naraku. The fake Yokai smirked as he evaded most. However, a snarl crossed his face as a few made it pass his defense, causing burns and scrapes. The one thousand lights came to an end with Akane darting forward to stab at him. He dodged, but lost part of his cloak. The being snorted.

"Is that all you have? You are weak!"

"_Avis!"_ A flock of bird attacked, appearing from the wand held in Akane's left hand. Something she'd taught herself after a close call during the war in her past life as Nowaki. "_Confringo!" _This attack blasted Naraku back, his baboon skin completely destroyed.

"You are 'll do nicely. Hand your body over to me!" He jumped forward to attack once more.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Her attack was true, severing one arm and causing multiple cuts to coat Naraku's being. "I'm not going to allow you to have my power! It is to be used to protect people!"

A green whip of light slammed into the ground mere seconds after she finished speaking. The tall, imposing body of Sesshomaru fell into form in front of her as Naraku retreated. Akane relaxed slightly, knowing that Sesshomaru could at least ward the wannabe Yokai away from them. Her body swayed, but she focused herself. Her wand went away as she began to do the clone seal from her past life.

As they popped up around them, Naraku became less sure. Especially when one clone attacked. While easily defeated, the sheer number Akane produced put her former sister, Kushina, to shame. More than fifty had appeared, and she wasn't even winded. As for her main self, she moved to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, but he killed my family. Please allow me to assist you against him." The Inu-Daiyokai spared her a glance before focusing back upon Naraku.

"I see. I remember you. Or rather, I remember your father." Naraku sneered, "so weak, coming to help humans that were on his lands. To think, his daughter was just outside of my grasp. As soon as he saw your mother, he lost control. From there, it was easy to destroy him. Especially since his little Akane-hime was missing. I'm assuming that was you."

"Shut your filthy mouth, you wannabe Yokai. You're not even a Hanyou. You are a human who wishes to become a Yokai." Akane snapped, taking up a stance once more. Her clones followed suit while Sesshomaru watched.

"Hm. We will meet again." The Yokai replied as he retreated.

Akane swayed, dizziness over coming her senses. She distantly heard Ao call out for her. She tried to reply, but felt the world tilt. To her surprise, she was caught in a strong grasp. A glance up revealed it to be Sesshomaru who had caught her. With swift movements too fast for her to follow, he easily picked her up as if she were his bride. His golden eyes were calculating as he looked her over.

"Sleep young one. This one will keep you safe." Sesshomaru swore as they reached Rin and Ai. Ao was hastily following after, trying to get his ward to reply. Akane smiled sleepily at the demon, allowing her eyes to close.

* * *

"Thank you." Akane said the next day. "For staying with us as I recovered."

"Rin's going to miss you. Will Rin see you again?" Akane glanced at the girl before giving a questioning look to her protector. He said nothing, staring coldly back.

"I cannot promise you that, child." Akane knelt to face the girl. "See, Japan, it's rather large. You will go with Sesshomaru-sama, and I'll be going with Ai-neesan and Ao-niisan."

"Sesshomaru-sama, couldn't they come with us? Naraku is after her."

"The Kitsune can handle herself, Rin." Akane blushed upon realizing that he'd called her a Kitsune instead of half-breed or Hanyou. As if she'd proved herself to him.

"But if Akane-neesan came with us, then you wouldn't have to have Inuyasha-niisan watch over Rin when you need to go off on your own." Rin replied. Her eyes began to water. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama?" Akane met the golden gaze that turned to her.

"Are you, Kitsune?"

"I have nowhere important to be. My home was destroyed and my chichi's land is no longer ours." Sesshomaru nodded, and started walking. Rin cheered, grabbing Akane's hand and pulling them after him.

* * *

Akane hesitated to approach Sesshomaru. Naraku was dead, but to do so required him to learn that his father had always planned to allow Inuyasha to gain the abilities that the Tenseiga controlled. It made Sesshomaru be in a foul mood. Rin had chosen to stay with the old Miko, Keade, to learn how humans lived. Akane, while tempted to stay in the village that welcomed Yokai, chose to follow Sesshomaru.

Like Sesshomaru, Akane had also lost something important to her thanks to Naraku once more. Ai and Ao were dead twice over. Both times had been to protect Akane from the spider Yokai. Sesshomaru had kindly brought them back once before. However, upon their second death, they both knew that they were gone for good. Akane had mourned properly before setting out to help the group after Naraku.

"Kitsune, you needn't follow this one anymore." Sesshomaru commented. Akane hummed, but continued to follow.

"Where, Sesshomaru-sama, am I supposed to go? With Rin-chan? I cannot stand your brash brother. On my own? I'd be lonely. So I chose to follow you once more. You're my longest companion after Ai-neesan and Ao-niisan. Is it so wrong that I would wish to keep with you?"

"This one has no need for companions."

"That is a lie. Unlike kitsune, inu are pack animals." Akane shot back, "if anyone were to wish to wander off, it should be me. Yet I wish to stay with you." Akane chose her next few words carefully. "I...I saw what Rin-chan's choice did to you, you know." Akane barely flinched as she was pushed against a tree.

"This one is not weak, little one!" The Daiyokai snarled in her face. The girl flushed, shivering.

"Oh trust me, I know, Sesshomaru-sama." The girl smirked softly, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. The taller Yokai froze. "I didn't say I saw you as family, Sesshomaru. At least, not as a father or brother. No, I think you know exactly what I mean. After all, you disappeared the moments I went into heat, or you into rut. I'm not blind."

"Little one, you are playing a dangerous game." Akane tilted her head, exposing her neck as she scentmarked his.

"If I'm playing, I am playing for keeps. Don't you get it? Ever since you brought back Ai-neesan and Ao-niisan, I've loved you. I know it doesn't make sense. A kitsuen and an inu? What will people say?" The girl pulled back slowly. "But Sesshomaru, I've never cared for what people think of me. I live my life the way I want to. I want to have you in my life. I want to be yours forever. Is that so horrible? Or is it because I'm nothing more than a lowly Hanyou in your eyes."

The girl pulled away when he didn't reply right away. Tears filled her eyes as a heat flushed her skin in her shame. She'd practically thrown herself at him like a wanton whore. She was so stupid. Of course his actions hadn't meant what she'd thought. She was nothing more than-

Warm lips upon her's stopped all thoughts.

* * *

Akane smiled as Rin came running out of the hut. Following her closely was her husband, Kohaku.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-chan!" She tackled the Hanyou in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, but you must be carefull, Rin-chan." Akane reprimanded. "You are with child." Rin's eyes widened and she squealed as she hugged her mother figure once more. Kohaku was embarrassed as Sesshomaru stared him down. Upon his left shoulder sat a little girl with bright red hair and golden eyes. Though with the colors of a fox, it was decided that little Kaen was a Inu-Yokai. Closer to being a Daiyokai than Akane, but still not full.

"Come inside, Okaa-chan! We must start thinking of names. Otou-sama, may I see Kaen-chan please?" The little girl, now almost five, easily went to her big sister.

* * *

"_No_! Sesshomaru! Kaen!" Akane screamed as she watched her baby and mate die. Her own breath was ragged, as if she had been running. "Please, no. This isn't fair. Why must this curse come?" Was her last words as she breathed her last breath.

It was time for them to move on.


End file.
